1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling image display and a recording medium storing a program for controlling image display which enable a pre-stored living thing image, such as an image of an animal, a plant or a virtual living thing, to show unexpectable behaviors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display control apparatus which displays a living thing image, such as an animal image, has been known conventionally. In such the apparatus, a user operates a plurality of keys on a key input section to move or vary a displayed image. That is, when a user selectively operates cross-directional cursor keys, a living thing image of, for example, a dog moves in accordance with the input direction.
In such the conventional image display control apparatus, however, a displayed living thing image is merely varied or moved in accordance with key operations by a user and a moved or varied image is merely displayed thereon. The conventional apparatus cannot give a user fun to bring up a living thing image, such as a dog, with feeling similar to that experienced through actual raising activities.
Some of recent image display control apparatus have virtual raising mode which makes a user feed elements necessary for growth, such as foods, to a living thing image. The displayed living thing image is varied in accordance with the user's raising operations.
Such the apparatus stores the degree of the user's raising operations as parameter. The apparatus determines health conditions, expressions, and the like of the living thing image based on the parameter. The determined matters influences the variance of the living thing image. This brings realistic virtual raising. Shown parameters during the raising operation helps a user to bring up the living thing finely.
However, the living thing image in such the apparatus has no individuality. In other words, the same variance appears if the same raising operation has been done by a different user.